mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Little Red Riding Hood
.]] "Little Red Riding Hood", also known as "Little Red Cape", is a famous fairy tale about a young girl and a Big Bad Wolf. The story has been changed considerably in its history and subject to numerous modern adaptations and readings. This story is number 333 in the Aarne-Thompson classification system for folktales.D. L. Ashliman. "Little Red Riding Hood and other tales of Aarne-Thompson-Uther type 333". Retrieved 2010-01-17. The tale The story revolves around girl called Little Red Riding Hood, after the red hooded cape or cloak she wears. The girl walks through the woods to deliver food to her sick grandmother. A wolf wants to eat the girl but is afraid to do so in public. He approaches little red riding hood and she naïvely tells him where she is going. He suggests the girl pick some flowers, which she does. In the meantime, he goes to the grandmother's house and gains entry by pretending to be the girl. He swallows the grandmother whole, and waits for the girl, disguised as the grandmother. When the girl arrives, she notices he looks very strange to be her grandmother. Little Red Riding Hood then says, "What big hands you have." In most retellings, this eventually culminates with Little Red Riding Hood saying, "My, what big teeth you have!", to which the wolf replies, "The better to eat you with," and swallows her whole, too. A hunter, however, comes to the rescue and cuts the wolf open. Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother emerge unharmed. They fill the wolf's body with heavy stones. The wolf awakens thirsty from his large meal and goes to the well to seek water, where he falls in and drowns. (Sanitised versions of the story have had the grandmother shut in the closet instead of eaten, and some have Little Red Riding Hood saved by the hunter as the wolf advances on her, rather than after she is eaten.) The tale makes the clearest contrast between the safe world of the village and the dangers of the forest, conventional antitheses that are essentially medieval, though no written versions are as old as that. Relationship to other tales The theme of the ravening wolf and of the creature released unharmed from its belly is reflected in the Russian tale Peter and the Wolf, and the other Grimm tale The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids, but its general theme of restoration is at least as old as Jonah and the whale. The Theme also appears in the story of the life of Saint Margaret, where the saint emerges unharmed from the belly of a dragon. The dialog between the wolf and Little Red Riding Hood has its analogies to the Norse Þrymskviða from the Elder Edda; the giant Þrymr had stolen Mjölner, Thor's hammer, and demanded Freyja as his bride for its return. Instead, the gods dressed Thor as a bride and sent him. When the giants note Thor's unladylike eyes, eating, and drinking, Loki explains them as Freyja not having slept, or eaten, or drunk, out of longing for the wedding.Iona and Peter Opie, The Classic Fairy Tales. p. 93-4. ISBN 0-19-211550-6 ]] The tale's history Earliest versions The origins of the Little Red Riding Hood story can be traced to oral versions from various European countries and more than likely preceding the 17th century, of which several exist, some significantly different from the currently-known, Grimms-inspired version. It was told by French peasants in the 14th century as well as in Italy, where a number of versions exist, including La finta nonna (The False Grandmother).Jack Zipes, In Hungarian folklore, the story is known as "Piroska" (Little Red), is still told in mostly the original version described above. The Great Fairy Tale Tradition: From Straparola and Basile to the Brothers Grimm, p 744, ISBN 0-393-97636-X It has also been called as "The Story of Grandmother". It is also possible that this early tale has roots in very similar Oriental tales (e.g. "Grandaunt Tiger").Alan Dundes, little ducking" These early variations of the tale differ from the currently known version in several ways. The antagonist is not always a wolf, but sometimes an ogre or a ‘bzou’ (werewolf), making these tales relevant to the werewolf-trials (similar to witch trials) of the time (e.g. the trial of Peter Stumpp).Catherine Orenstein, ''Little Red Riding Hood Uncloaked: Sex, Morality and the Evolution of a Fairy Tale, pp 92-106, ISBN 0-465-04126-4 The wolf usually leaves the grandmother’s blood and meat for the girl to eat, who then unwittingly cannibalises her own grandmother. Furthermore, the wolf was also known to ask her to remove her clothing and toss it into the fire.Jack Zipes, "The Trials and Tribulations of Little Red Riding Hood" In some versions, the wolf eats the girl after she gets into bed with him, and the story ends there.Robert Darnton, "The Great Cat Massacre" In others, she sees through his disguise and tries to escape, complaining to her "grandmother" that she needs to defecate and would not wish to do so in the bed. The wolf reluctantly lets her go, tied to a piece of string so she does not get away. However, the girl slips the string over something else and runs off. In these stories she escapes with no help from any male or older female figure, instead using her own cunning. Sometimes, though more rarely, the red hood is even non-existent. Charles Perrault being worn]] The earliest known printed versionIona and Peter Opie, The Classic Fairy Tales. p. 93. ISBN 0-19-211550-6 was known as Le Petit Chaperon Rouge and had its origins in 17th century French folklore. It was included in the collection Tales and Stories of the Past with Morals. Tales of Mother Goose (Histoires et contes du temps passé, avec des moralités. Contes de ma mère l'Oye), in 1697, by Charles Perrault. As the title implies, this versionCharles Perrault, "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge" is both more sinister and more overtly moralized than the later ones. The redness of the hood, which has been given symbolic significance in many interpretations of the tale, was a detail introduced by Perrault.Maria Tatar, p 17, The Annotated Classic Fairy Tales, ISBN 0-393-05163-3 The story had as its subject an "attractive, well-bred young lady", a village girl of the country being deceived into giving a wolf she encountered the information he needed to find her grandmother's house successfully and eat the old woman while at the same time avoiding being noticed by woodcutters working in the nearby forest. Then he proceeded to lay a trap for the Red Riding Hood. The latter ends up eaten by the wolf and there the story ends. The wolf emerges the victor of the encounter and there is no happy ending. Charles Perrault explained the 'moral' at the end so that no doubt is left to his intended meaning: :From this story one learns that children, especially young lasses, pretty, courteous and well-bred, do very wrong to listen to strangers, And it is not an unheard thing if the Wolf is thereby provided with his dinner. I say Wolf, for all wolves are not of the same sort; there is one kind with an amenable disposition — neither noisy, nor hateful, nor angry, but tame, obliging and gentle, following the young maids in the streets, even into their homes. Alas! Who does not know that these gentle wolves are of all such creatures the most dangerous! In this version the tale has been adapted for late 17th century French salon culture, an entirely different audience from what it had before, and has become a harsh morality tale warning women of the advances of men. The Brothers Grimm In the 19th century two separate German versions were retold to Jacob Grimm and his younger brother Wilhelm Grimm, known as the Brothers Grimm, the first by Jeanette Hassenpflug (1791–1860) and the second by Marie Hassenpflug (1788–1856). The brothers turned the first version to the main body of the story and the second into a sequel of it. The story as Rotkäppchen was included in the first edition of their collection Kinder- und Hausmärchen (Children's and Household Tales (1812)).Jacob and Wilheim Grimm, "Little Red Cap" The earlier parts of the tale agree so closely with Perrault's variant that it is almost certainly the source of the tale.Harry Velten, "The Influences of Charles Perrault's Contes de ma Mère L'oie on German Folklore", p 966, Jack Zipes, ed. The Great Fairy Tale Tradition: From Straparola and Basile to the Brothers Grimm, ISBN 0-393-97636-X However, they modified the ending; this version had the little girl and her grandmother saved by a huntsman who was after the wolf's skin; this ending is identical to that in the tale The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids, which appears to be the source.Harry Velten, "The Influences of Charles Perrault's Contes de ma Mère L'oie on German Folklore", p 967, Jack Zipes, ed. The Great Fairy Tale Tradition: From Straparola and Basile to the Brothers Grimm, ISBN 0-393-97636-X The second part featured the girl and her grandmother trapping and killing another wolf, this time anticipating his moves based on their experience with the previous one. The girl did not leave the path when the wolf spoke to her, her grandmother locked the door to keep it out, and when the wolf lurked, the grandmother had Little Red Riding Hood put a trough under the chimney and fill it with water that sausages had been cooked in; the smell lured the wolf down, and it drowned.Maria Tatar, The Annotated Brothers Grimm, p 149 W. W. Norton & company, London, New York, 2004 ISBN 0-393-05848-4 The Brothers further revised the story in later editions and it reached the above mentioned final and better known version in the 1857 edition of their work.Jacob and Wilheim Grimm, "Little Red Cap" It is notably tamer than the older stories which contained darker themes. After the Grimms Numerous authors have rewritten or adapted this tale. Andrew Lang included a variant as "The True History of Little Goldenhood"Andrew Lang, "The True History of Little Goldenhood", The Red Fairy Book in The Red Fairy Book; he derived it from the works of Charles Marelles, in Contes of Charles Marelles. This variant explicitly said that the story had been mistold. The girl was saved, but not by the huntsman; when the wolf tried to eat her, its mouth was burned by the golden hood she wore, which was enchanted. James N. Barker wrote a variation of Little Red Riding Hood in 1827 as an approximately 1000-word story. It was later reprinted in 1858 in a book of collected stories edited by William E Burton, called the Cyclopedia of Wit and Humor. The reprint also features a wood engraving of a clothed wolf on bended knee holding Little Red Riding Hood's hand. In the 20th century, the popularity of the tale appeared to snowball, with many new versions being written and produced, especially in the wake of Freudian analysis, deconstruction and feminist critical theory. (See "Modern uses and adaptations" below.) This trend has also led to a number of academic texts being written that focus on Little Red Riding Hood, including works by Alan Dundes and Jack Zipes. Interpretations ]] Besides the overt warning about talking to strangers, there are many interpretations of the classic fairy tale, many of them sexual.Jane Yolen, Touch Magic p 25, ISBN ISBN 0-87483-591-7 Some are listed below. ;Wolf attacks: Ethologist Valerius Geist of the University of Calgary, Alberta wrote that the fable was likely based on genuine risk of wolf attacks at the time. He argues that wolves were in fact dangerous predators, and fables served as a valid warning not to enter forests where wolves were known to live, and to be on the look out for such. Both wolves and wilderness were treated as enemies of humanity in that region and time. ;Natural cycles:Folklorists and cultural anthropologists such as P. Saintyves and Edward Burnett Tylor saw Little Red Riding Hood in terms of solar myths and other naturally-occurring cycles. Her red hood could represent the bright sun which is ultimately swallowed by the terrible night (the wolf), and the variations in which she is cut out of the wolf's belly represent by it the dawn.Maria Tatar, p 25, The Annotated Classic Fairy Tales, ISBN 0-393-05163-3 In this interpretation, there is a connection between the wolf of this tale and Sköll, the wolf in Norse myth that will swallow the personified Sun at Ragnarök, or Fenrir.Alan Dundes, "Intrepreting Little Red Riding Hood Psychoanalytically", p 26-7, James M. McGlathery, ed. The Brothers Grimm and Folktale, ISBN 0-252-01549-5 Alternatively, the tale could be about the season of spring, or the month of May, escaping the winter.Alan Dundes, "Intrepreting Little Red Riding Hood Psychoanalytically", p 27, James M. McGlathery, ed. The Brothers Grimm and Folktale, ISBN 0-252-01549-5 ;Ritual:The tale has been interpreted as a puberty ritual, stemming from a prehistorical origin (sometimes an origin stemming from a previous matriarchal era.)Alan Dundes, "Intrepreting Little Red Riding Hood Psychoanalytically", p 27-9, James M. McGlathery, ed, The Brothers Grimm and Folktale, ISBN 0-252-01549-5 The girl, leaving home, enters a liminal state and by going through the acts of the tale, is transformed into an adult woman by the act of coming out of the wolf's belly.Alan Dundes, "Intrepreting Little Red Riding Hood Psychoanalytically", p 27-8, James M. McGlathery, ed, The Brothers Grimm and Folktale, ISBN 0-252-01549-5 ;Rebirth:Bruno Bettelheim, in The Uses of Enchantment, recast the Little Red Riding Hood motif in terms of classic Freudian analysis, that shows how fairy tales educate, support, and liberate the emotions of children. The motif of the huntsman cutting open the wolf, he interpreted as a "rebirth"; the girl who foolishly listened to the wolf has been reborn as a new person.Maria Tatar, The Annotated Brothers Grimm, p 148 ISBN 0-393-05848-4 ;Sexual awakening:Red Riding Hood has also been seen as a parable of sexual maturity. In this interpretation, the red cloak symbolizes the blood of the menstrual cycle, braving the "dark forest" of womanhood. Or the cloak could symbolize the hymen (earlier versions of the tale generally do not state that the cloak is red—the word "red" in the title may refer to the girl's hair color or a nickname). In this case, the wolf threatens the girl's virginity. The anthropomorphic wolf symbolizes a man, who could be a lover, seducer or sexual predator. This differs from the ritual explanation in that the entry into adulthood is biologically, not socially, determined.Jack Zipes, "The Trials and Tribulations of Little Red Riding Hood ;Norse myth: The poem Þrymskviða from the Poetic Edda mirrors some elements of Red Riding Hood. Loki's explanations for "Freyja's" (actually Thor disguised as Freya) strange behavior mirror the wolf's explanations for his strange appearance. The red hood has often been given great importance in many interpretations, with a significance from the dawn to blood.Alan Dundes, "Intrepreting Little Red Riding Hood Psychoanalytically", p 32, James M. McGlathery, ed. The Brothers Grimm and Folktale, ISBN 0-252-01549-5 Modern uses and adaptations There have been many modern uses and adaptations of Little Red Riding Hood, generally with a mock-serious reversal of Red Riding Hood's naïveté or some twist of social satire; they range across a number of different media and styles. Multiple variations have been written in the past century, in which authors adapt the Grimms' tale to their own interests. The tale can be told in terms of Little Red Riding Hood's sexual attractiveness. The song "How Could Red Riding Hood (Have Been So Very Good)?" by A.P. Randolph in 1925 was the first song known to be banned from radio due to its sexual suggestiveness. The 1966 hit song "Lil' Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham & the Pharaohs takes the Wolf's point of view, implying that he wants love rather than blood. In the short animated cartoon Red Hot Riding Hood by Tex Avery, the story is recast in an adult-oriented urban setting, with the suave, sharp-dressed Wolf howling after the nightclub singer Red. Avery used the same cast and themes in a subsequent series of cartoons.Catherine Orenstein, Little Red Riding Hood Uncloaked: Sex, Morality, and the Evolution of a Fairy Tale, p 112-3, ISBN 0-465-04125-6 Allusions to the tale can be more or less overtly sexual, as when the color of a lipstick is advertised as "Riding Hood Red".Catherine Orenstein, Little Red Riding Hood Uncloaked: Sex, Morality, and the Evolution of a Fairy Tale, p 126, ISBN 0-465-04125-6 This sexual analysis may take the form of rape. In Against Our Will, Susan Brownmiller described the fairy tale as a description of rape.Catherine Orenstein, Little Red Riding Hood Uncloaked: Sex, Morality, and the Evolution of a Fairy Tale, p 145, ISBN 0-465-04125-6 Many revisionist retellings depict Little Red Riding Hood or the grandmother successfully defending herself against the wolf.Catherine Orenstein, Little Red Riding Hood Uncloaked: Sex, Morality, and the Evolution of a Fairy Tale, p 160-1, ISBN 0-465-04125-6 The story may also serve as a metaphor for a sexual awakening, as in Angela Carter's story "The Company of Wolves", published in her collection The Bloody Chamber (1979). (Carter's story was adapted into a film by Neil Jordan in 1984.) In the story, the wolf is in fact a werewolf, and comes to newly-menstruating Red Riding Hood in the forest in the form of a charming hunter. He turns into a wolf and eats her grandmother, and is about to devour her as well, when she is equally seductive and ends up lying with the wolf man, her sexual awakening.Catherine Orenstein, Little Red Riding Hood Uncloaked: Sex, Morality, and the Evolution of a Fairy Tale, p 166-7, ISBN 0-465-04125-6 Such tellings bear some similarity to the "animal bridegroom" tales, such as Beauty and the Beast or The Frog Prince, but where the heroines of those tales transform the hero into a prince, these tellings of Little Red Riding Hood reveal to the heroine that she has a wild nature like the hero's.Catherine Orenstein, Little Red Riding Hood Uncloaked: Sex, Morality, and the Evolution of a Fairy Tale, p 172-3, ISBN 0-465-04125-6 Such sexual awakening is also covered in an erotic, BDSM novella written by Deanna Wadsworth, Red Riding Hood, published by Decadent Publishing in August, 2010. This version has Red, a spoiled and indulged young woman, submitting sexually to The Huntsman from the original story. The wolf is a shape-shifter who would also like to bed the young woman. See also * Charles Perrault * Brothers Grimm * Big Bad Wolf * Ladle Rat Rotten Hut References External links * *The Story of Little Red Riding Hood *A three dimensional book of Little Red Riding Hood - created by Jan Hogan and held by the Australian Library of Art, State Library of Queensland *SurLaLune Fairy Tale Pages: The Annotated Little Red Riding Hood. *Little red Riding Hood felt Board Story from Felt Works *Another collection of different versions of Little Red Riding Hood. *A free online video of Little Red Riding Hood. *Homepage of the Little Red Riding Hood Project *Terri Windling's 'The Path of Needles or Pins: Little Red Riding Hood' - a thorough article on the history of LRRH. *Catherine Orenstein's 'Dances with Wolves' from Ms. magazine. - a shorter article on the history of LRRH (by the author of a book on subject). *Olivier Dezutter's 'Little Red Riding Hood : a Story of Women at the Crossroads' - an article concerning different stories and images of LRRH. *The Disney version of Little Red Riding Hood at The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts *Full text to Little Red-Riding-Hood from "The Fairy Book" *Original versions and psychological analysis of Little Red Riding Hood *KIDOONS presents the site 'Little Red Riding Hood' * Little Red Riding Hood, audio version Category:Brothers Grimm Category:Works by Charles Perrault Category:Fairy tales Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Wolves Category:Fictional German people Category:Child characters in written fiction Category:Child characters in film ar:ذات الرداء الأحمر bo:༄༅།། ཞྭ་མོ་དམར་ཆུང་། br:Kabellig Ruz bg:Червената шапчица ca:La Caputxeta Vermella cs:Červená karkulka cy:Hugan Goch Fach da:Den lille Rødhætte de:Rotkäppchen el:Κοκκινοσκουφίτσα es:Caperucita Roja eo:Ruĝkufulineto eu:Txano Gorritxo fa:شنل قرمزی fr:Le Petit Chaperon rouge ko:빨간 두건 hr:Crvenkapica it:Cappuccetto Rosso he:כיפה אדומה la:Lacernella Rubra hu:Piroska és a farkas mk:Црвенкапа nl:Roodkapje ja:赤ずきん no:Rødhette og ulven oc:Lo Capaironet Roge pl:Czerwony Kapturek pt:Capuchinho Vermelho ksh:Rudkäppche op kölsch qu:Puka Kapirusitamanta ru:Красная Шапочка simple:Little Red Riding Hood sr:Црвенкапа sh:Crvenkapica fi:Punahilkka sv:Rödluvan th:หนูน้อยหมวกแดง tr:Kırmızı Başlıklı Kız uk:Червона шапочка vi:Cô bé quàng khăn đỏ zh:小红帽